


no way

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes AU, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Winter Soldier AU, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x y/n, avengers x you, bucky barnes fanfiction, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes x y/n - Freeform, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, winter soldier angst, winter soldier fluff, winter soldier imagine, winter soldier x reader - Freeform, winter soldier x y/n, winter soldier x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: 𝒃𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒂 𝒅𝒊𝒗𝒐𝒓𝒄𝒆 (𝒃𝒂𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒇𝒇 𝒏𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒔𝒊𝒙)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. no way i

**Author's Note:**

> this was also uploaded to my tumblr (buckybarnesthehotshot)

“You want a what?” y/n demanded, her nostrils flaring with anger as she clenched her fists.

“A divorce, y/n. I want a divorce,” Bucky repeated. y/n sucked in a breath as tears brimmed her eyes. She couldn’t say she didn’t expect it to happen. She just didn’t expect it to come so soon.

“What about Grant, huh? Jesus, how is he going to take it if he finds out his parents are getting divorced?” y/n demanded, pushing Bucky further away from her.

“I fell off a train and I’ve had my brain scrambled and I dealt with it just fine. I’m sure he can manage,” Bucky scoffed as he rolled his eyes. God, y/n was dramatic.

“Damn it, Bucky! I stuck around you through your bullshit for Grant, I don’t see why you can’t do the same!” y/n screamed, images of the many times she caught Bucky in bed with another woman flashed through her head.

“Because I want to marry her, y/n! She’s prettier, more understanding, and she doesn’t pull shit like this,” Bucky admitted. y/n’s eyes widened as she stumbled backward, falling backward onto their bed. She sat upright, burying her face in her palms as a sob shook through her body.

“You’re leaving me for some whore? I was there through everything, Barnes. Did you want to live in the tower with all your friends? I packed up my life so I could live here with you. You wanted me to quit my job? Done. You wanted a kid? I carried your kid for nine months while you were off sleeping around. Damn it, Bucky, I let it slide because I knew everything you went through. No matter how fucked up everything was, I couldn’t hold any of it against you, Bucky,” y/n spat as her fists clenched the white sheets of their bed.

“I didn’t ask you to do any of it!”

“But you did! Every single time, you always asked me to do shit for you! I never asked for anything, Bucky—” y/n snarled only to get cut off by her husband.

“Then why stop now, huh? You never asked for anything, right? How about you continue with that and don’t ask that we stay married?” he spat at her, his vibranium fist colliding with the wall, making y/n flinch.

“Damn it, Bucky! I’ve put up with your shit like every single day. This dream girl of yours, tell me, did she have to put up with half the shit I put up with? Has she been there for you when you had your nightmares? Was she there for any of your breakdowns?” y/n demanded, getting up from the bed and repeatedly ramming her finger accusingly into Bucky’s chest.

For a brief second, his baby blues connected with her bloodshot e/c eyes which filled his heart with dread. Those eyes were the eyes of the woman he fell in love with. He made his vows to her and he promised to be the one to wipe those tears away. What the hell was he doing?

“No, she wasn’t,” Bucky mumbled as he shook his head, unable to meet y/n’s eyes with his.

“You know who was there? I was. I spent nights worrying about you whenever you were away! I was worried even when I fucking knew you were cheating on me, Barnes. I spent late nights thinking about you, but now I wish I would’ve just got some sleep. After all, you were in good hands, right?” y/n chuckled sadly, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the sleeve of the sweater she wore; his sweater.

“Damn it, y/n. I don’t want to have to put up with all this shit. Stop with the fucking dramatics and agree to the fucking divorce!” Bucky lashed out at her. His flesh hand would have connected with her wet cheek had he not stopped himself. What the hell? He’s never hit her. He had no idea what came over him and his heart sank the moment he saw the look of fear on y/n’s face.

y/n’s eyes grew wide at the sight of his hand coming so close to her face. Well, it was clear he didn’t want her around anymore. She knew she had to stay strong, but she couldn’t take it anymore. With a powerful sob, she fell to her knees, her head still in her hands.

“You got me down on my knees; please, tell me what you think I’ve done wrong. Been humble, been loyal, I’ve tried to swallow my pride all along. If you could just explain a single thing I’ve done to cause you pain, I’ll go,” y/n challenged him, a sad smile on her face. It was like time froze for Bucky in that moment. Did he really want to give up y/n, the woman he’d loved for years, over somebody who’d only warmed his bed for months?

“No way,” Bucky shook his head. At that statement, y/n’s eyes widened. She would have expected a list of reasons from him, but instead, he didn’t dare give her a reason. That day was a turning point for him. God, did he mistreat his wife.

“No? Well, if you have nothing to say, then I’m not leaving, Bucky,” y/n shook her head stubbornly, getting off her knees and once again standing her ground.

“Good, because I don’t want you to,” Bucky mumbled barely even loud enough for y/n to hear him.

“I’m sorry, what?” y/n’s eyes widened at his confession.

“I don’t want you or Grant to leave. Look, I know I’ve been a horrible husband, but I’ll change. I’ll tell Sofia it’s over. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you here,” Bucky admitted, a tear grazing his cheek. y/n slowly walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and wiped the tear away from his cheek.

She mentally scolded herself. There was no way he was being honest. Was he trying to use reverse psychology on her? Telling her she could stay so she’d go away? She knew there was no way she was going to fall for that but damn, she hated seeing him cry.

“You don’t have to cut everything off. Hell, you don’t even have to go home to me, James. All I ask is that we stay married; for Grant,” y/n smiled sadly, pulling away from Bucky.

“But I want to. And I know damn well it’s what you want too,” Bucky held y/n’s wrist in a soft grip, unwilling to let her just walk away.

“Bucky, don’t do this to yourself. I’m fine being second best to these women and I know they make you happy in a way I can’t. You really don’t have to do any of this shit you say you will. Just remember, you’re always my number one, okay?” y/n sobbed, unable to accept Bucky’s promises.

“y/n, all those women wish they could be half the woman you are. Please, don’t think about yourself that way,” Bucky frowned, wiping away the tears on y/n’s cheeks. 

“Look, if you want to change, then prove it, Bucky.”

“I will. I promise,” Bucky mumbled, wrapping his arms around y/n as she sobbed into his shoulder. That was the day he would finally let go of everything HYDRA put him through; the day he was going to be a better man for his wife.


	2. no way ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky's side piece tries to get back with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 to "no way" and this was based off a tumblr request i got

Three weeks. That’s how long it had been for Bucky Barnes since he promised to treat y/n better. When he promised to be the man she’d deserved. At first, y/n was doubtful of his intentions. After years of infidelity, why would she believe he was a changed man.

He understood her hesitance when it came to letting him back into her life. He knew damn well he had a lot of work to do.

“Daddy, can we go get ice cream?” his son, Grant, looked up at him with his big e/c eyes. Though he had most of Bucky’s features, Grant had y/n’s eyes and every time he looked up at Bucky with those eyes, he was brought back to the day Grant was born and he first looked up at him.

“He looks just like you,” y/n whispered, stroking their son’s head gently as the baby stirred in her lap.

“He’s waking up!” Bucky exclaimed yet somehow keeping his voice down as Grant began to move more until, with a yawn, the small baby awoke.

“He’s adorable,” y/n smiled, a lone tear of joy falling down her cheek.

“He has your eyes,” Bucky whispered, planting a kiss on y/n’s forehead, smiling down at the way his son’s e/c eyes glowed like his mother’s. 

Bucky looked to y/n, as though to ask for her permission to see if she’d allow him to bring their son to the ice cream parlor.

“Go ahead. Knock yourselves out,” y/n smiled, staring in enchantment at the way Grant instantly warmed back up to Bucky. God, how she wished she could do the same.

“Can mommy go with us?” Grant questioned, his arms wrapping around Bucky’s leg as he looked up at him. Those eyes! He just couldn’t say no to them!

“Well, only if your mommy wants to go,” Bucky stated, looking to y/n, a look of expectance on his face as he raised a brow at her. Ever since Bucky tried fixing things, he started spending more time with y/n and Grant, but he never really got to spend time with y/n and Grant. It was as though y/n didn’t want to tarnish the memories Bucky was making with Grant; like she was expecting him to leave, memories of Bucky being the only thing Grant’s going to be left with.

Though the thought itself upset him a little, he understood why y/n was treading lightly around him; why she wasn’t willing to fully immerse herself back into their relationship.

“Please, mommy! You’re never around when I hang out with daddy!” Grant begged, rushing to y/n’s side as he looked up at her, batting his eyelashes which perfectly framed his e/c eyes as he pouted. God, she could never say no to those eyes!

“Alright, just let me get dressed, okay, baby?” y/n smiled down at Grant, placing a kiss on his forehead before disappearing into her bedroom. It was at that moment Bucky realized he’d missed the feeling of y/n’s soft lips against his.

y/n, a quick moment later, reemerged from the room looking like the most beautiful woman Bucky had ever seen. Even in a t-shirt and jeans, she looked like a goddess in his eyes. His breath got caught in his throat, his eyes wandering every curve of her body. God, how he wanted to touch her, to hold her, to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

“Mommy, let’s go!” Grant exclaimed, grabbing y/n’s forearm and dragging her towards their car, Bucky following close behind. y/n, rather than getting in the front passenger seat, decided to take the spot next to Grant in the backseat. Bucky sighed, staring blankly at the empty seat next to his, before driving off to the nearest ice cream parlor.

“Bucky, I think I forgot my purse at home,” y/n spoke, reaching into her pockets in search for anything she could use to pay for the ice cream.

“It’s on me, doll,” Bucky smiled, holding up his wallet as they walked into the shop.

“Okay,” y/n mumbled quietly before heading off to find a booth.

“Wait, mommy, what flavor do you want?” Grant questioned, rushing after y/n.

“Oh, uh, it’s fine, bud. I don’t really want ice cream,” y/n smiled softly before letting Grant head back in line with Bucky.

A few moments later they came back with three different servings of ice cream; a cone of chocolate ice cream topped with colorful sprinkles and marshmallows, a cone of plum flavored ice cream topped off with a bit of syrup, and another cone of (your favorite flavor) ice cream.

“Mommy, here you go!” Grant smiled enthusiastically, handing her the cone, leaving y/n confused.

“Buddy, I told you I didn’t want ice cream,” y/n chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, but you looked sad and daddy said this is your favorite ice cream flavor,” Grant insisted, leaving the cone in y/n’s hand and jumping onto the seat between y/n and Bucky. y/n smiled a little, finding comfort in the fact that Bucky still knew her favorite ice cream flavor.

They sat there, eating ice cream in an awkward silence. Of course, that silence was broken once Bucky heard a hauntingly familiar voice.

“James? Babe, what was that last message about?” god, it was her again. All heads turned to the source of the voice as y/n’s expression fell.

God, if that was Sofia, she was gorgeous. Her auburn hair blew in the air-conditioned air of the ice cream parlor, her smile was radiant, and her eyes; her eyes were a dashing emerald green.

“Sofia, when I told you I didn’t want to talk to you, I meant it,” Bucky shook his head, placing his ice cream cone on one of the stands. y/n’s heart skipped a beat as those words spilled from his lips; god, was he actually honest about cutting away all ties from his affairs?

“Babe, this isn’t funny. Come on, I missed you,” she purred, getting a little too close to Bucky than he was comfortable with.

“Well, I don’t,” Bucky shook his head, pulling away from Sofia.

“This isn’t funny. I mean seriously, you’re choosing her over me?” Sofia scoffed, glaring at y/n, who grew more uneasy with every passing second.

“Come on, buddy, we’re leaving,” y/n rolled her eyes, lifting Grant up from his seat. Grant shook his head, struggling to break free from y/n’s grasp as she gave him a look of confusion.

“I don’t want to leave daddy with that bad woman,” Grant frowned the moment y/n let him go and his feet touched the ground.

“Bad woman? Who the hell do you think you’re talking to?” Sofia snapped, turning to face Grant. y/n’s fists clenched, ready to unload on the woman, but before she could do anything, Bucky got between them with a stern look on his face.

“Sofia, don’t talk to my wife or my son that way. y/n’s twice the woman you’ll ever be and my son’s right. I’m trying to spend some fucking time with my family and I don’t need you here to ruin any of that!” Bucky snapped at her, his hand finding Grant’s and holding on tightly.

“I-well…well, fuck you and your stupid family! You don’t know what you’re missing out on!” Sofia exclaimed, unable to bring together words to properly respond to Bucky’s statement as she stomped away.

Bucky didn’t realize it immediately, but y/n was hot on Sofia’s trail before giving her a harsh slap across the face, causing Sofia to tip over on her Louboutin heel.

“Call my family stupid one more time, and it won’t just be a slap you’re getting. Are we clear?” y/n snarled, standing over Sofia.

“Yes! Fine! Whatever!” she exclaimed, pulling herself together and limping away on her broken red bottoms.

“That was hot,” Bucky found himself mumbling under his breath.

“Hey, I know I haven’t been able to tell you this, but I love you,” y/n smiled, burying her face in Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky, although he was caught off guard at first, wrapped his arms around y/n, holding her close.

“I love you too, doll. I’m sorry that had to happen,” Bucky smiled sadly, placing a kiss on y/n’s forehead. He would never tire of being able to hold y/n closely. No, that was a feeling he knew he would never take for granted again.


End file.
